Sora No Otoshimono unfolding
by AllTiedUp4105
Summary: Chaos wants to be like the other angeloids, and Nymph is falling desperately in love with Tomoki. Ikaros and Sohara are falling farther. Tomoki is falling farther too, but for who?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new Sora No Otoshimono story! For those who read my other story, Kaze No Stigma, you will know I am a shitty updater. I started this because it might push me to write more.**

 **After Chaos settles in with Ikaros and the other angeloids, Tomoki is getting used to the idea of new angeloids appearing on a monthly basis. But after realizing as long as there is boobs, there is Tomoki, things start getting interesting.**

I wonder what Master is dreaming of. It seems that after the incident of last week, he has always been erect while he sleeps. Last week, Master and I were almost wed. I told Sohara about what happened after I met Master, and she became very upset. I believe it may have been because Master watched me undress, and Sohara wished to take my place. Is it because Master makes her reactor hurt as well? Oh. Master is waking up.

" **IKAROS GET OFF OF ME!** " Master shouted at me. He told me that I should not do that again yesterday, but I did anyway.

"I am sorry, Master. I know you told me not to do that, but I was worried Sohara may see."

"See what? You laying on top of me BECAUSE SHE WOULD HIT ME INTO NEXT WEEK!" Master did not seem as confused as I perceived he was.

I pointed to the lower half of his body. "That, Master. I made sure I completely covered it with my waist. Is that okay?" As I waited for Masters response, his face became flushed, and he could not speak. "Master..?"

Master got up and ran. Is it because of what I said? He is always excited to have his waist contacting the waists of Sohara and the others. I do not understand.

What is up with that girl? Ikaros is always out to get me I swear it. God knows she could be teaming up with Sohara to get me. Those two are always destroying my peace and quiet, and that's the only thing I ever ask for!

"Hey, Tomo?"

"AHH" I ran out of the bathroom as fast as I could, and ran downstairs with my toothbrush in mouth and fly undone, because who knows what she would have done. I could have died for all I know.

Just as I was turning to run down the hall, I went face first into Astraea's tits. Instead of the usual squirming angry reaction, Astraea pulled out her sword and shield, and went full on rage mode at me. Why everyone is aiming to destroy me?!

I ran outside to find Nymph screwing around in Ikaros' watermelon garden, and thinking I may have been Ikaros, she went and used paradise song on me. Thank god she missed me.

I went to the road and booked it. Chaos tackled me. It went from me running, to spooning a little angeloid by accident in the middle of the road. This is the worst day of my life.

What is that idiot bug even doing. I almost killed him because he could have been Ikaros. If she found me touching her watermelons… I wouldn't be here. Hell, this city wouldn't be here. I wish she didn't care so much about these watermelons because they're always so fresh.

I love Tomoki. Even though he snuck up on me, I really wish he would have become my master sooner. Who would have thought a human would take on four angeloids. It'd be nice if he treated me like Ikaros though. He and Ikaros have so much history. I have so many ideas of Tomoki and I on dates, Tomoki and I kissing, Tomoki and I cuddling, the list doesn't end. I want to tell Sohara or Ikaros about it, but it's kind of weird. After what happened with the proposal thing, I haven't stopped thinking about him. If it did this to me, I wonder what it did to Ikaros.

Food food food food food food hunger hunger hunger hunger hunger hunger hunger

RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGEE television television television television food food food food.

"Hey Ikaros?"

"Yes Astraea."

"Do you have any food?"

"No Astraea."

Hm… I wonder. I remember something, but not a lot. This could do it. I remember seeming older. Bigger bust, bigger waist, stronger. If I could become that, will mister tomoki love me? He's my master now after all, and he seems to love the other angeloids because of their big busts! Maybe if I ask Nymph, she'll help me get bigger!

I'd love to see mister Tomoki to love me like he loves the other girls! It could be fun!

 **That's the first chapter for Sora No Otoshimono, I hope you all like it! I'm sorry to those who might be waiting on updates. I meant to update my other story, but something happened to the copy I wrote, and I was pissed. =**

 **I hope to update more than I do and I cry because I don't update a lot. Please give me feedback on what you think of this /o/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Sora No Otoshimono chapter 2! I might try to write out of one perspective during the entire story, or one person's perspective per chapter.**

 **Also, this is most likely not a story with any Sohara x Tomoki.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sora No Otoshimono, or any of the characters in it.**

"Master? You should be asleep." Master ignored me and walked out of the room. It is 3:00AM, and this isn't something Master does often. I am concerned. "Master, where are you going? I stood up and followed him.

"Master, you should put on shoes before you go outside." He is still ignoring me. This is very unusual.

Master seemed to be heading toward the mountains. I was not sure what to do. I followed behind him, staring at nothing but the sidewalk.

"Master, we should return home… Master?" He trudged the path through the forest, heading to the peak of the mountain. Last time Master told me about the mountains, it was not a good story. Maybe he wants to tell me a good story? There are many possibilities, but why would Master come up here now?

"Sorry, Ikaros." I said to the angeloid standing behind me. "You followed me up here, so I'm sorry."

"It is okay, Master. But why did you come up here?" She asked me. I've been thinking about this a lot. After what Sohara told me, it stuck on my mind.

"Do you really not think anything of them? The angeloids? Just look at them. Ikaros, Nymph, and Astraea are all ridiculously attractive. Do you really not think anything of them?" Sohara said to me, with both seriousness and sadness in her voice.

"Huh?"

"That just doesn't even seem normal. It doesn't make sense." She continued.

"I told you, they've got wings! Big, floppy wings stickin' out of their backs." I responded. I wasn't sure how to after what she said.

"I know but still. Lately you've been doing sicko stuff to both Nymph and Astraea, haven't you?"

"! Well maybe a little! But who wouldn't! I've got like hormones and stuf—" She cut me off.

"Just wait. When it comes to Ikaros, you don't do any of those things, do you?"

I instantly reacted.

"So… why is that?" She asked.

"Well I'm not real sure. Now that you mention it, it is kinda weird."

Sohara stood up and said nothing more. She exited the room.

"Wait, Sohara, don't go." What the hell.

After what happened that day, I've sort of been wondering what it is with Ikaros that stops me from doing "sicko things" to her, like I do the other angeloids. But there was also another thing I couldn't figure out. What was with Pres doing that wedding thing. Ikaros, Nymph, Sohara and Astraea were all wearing wedding dresses. It's been bothering me ever since it happened.

"Ikaros?" I asked.

"Yes Master?" She seemed calmer than usual. I thought it would be pointless to bring up what Sohara told me.

"Why do you think the Pres brought us to get married?" I asked her. Her cheeks quickly faded to red.

"Master, why did you tell me you would propose?"

Man, not being able to sleep sucks. I'm gonna go get some food. I started to walk down the stairs, when I though I'd ask Ikaros and Astraea for some.

"Hey Astraea? Want some food? I think we have some dongo left." I asked Astraea, who was silently playing video games.

"Yeah, I'd love some! I'm staaarving! Thanks Nymph!" She quickly responded.

"Alright, cool." I went over to Tomoki's room. "Hey Ika…ro…s? Where are you?"

I went back downstairs to get the food for Astraea, but I noticed the front door was open.

I gave the food to Astraea and went to see if Ikaros and Tomoki were outside. When I checked the outside, there was no one there. Where could those to have gone at this time of day anyway? Unless they're…

My mind filled up with images of Ikaros and Tomoki together. Shit, my reactor…

 **That's chapter two for you! I think I'm going to keep it focused on Ikaros and Tomoki. Sugata and Mikako will have their chapters too.**

 **Hope you liked it, and leave a review!**


End file.
